Previously, others have recognized the need for a right angle attachment for a machine tool, including a feed means for attachment of the tool. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,989,007 to G. Gorton and U.S. Pat. No. 1,976,107 to Archea are illustrative of the prior art. One of the problems experienced in the prior art is in maintaining tension against a rotating tool, while working. In particular, it is difficult to achieve very small incremental advances and retractions of a rotating machine tool in right angle drives. While such incremental motions are readily available for vertical tool motion, it is difficult to achieve such motions at right angles to the main power shaft of a machine tool, while the machine is working.